


Kaputtes Schloss

by KeinButterdieb



Category: Tatort
Genre: Episode Related, Episode: Zwischen den Ohren, First Time, Fluff, M/M, Male Slash, Pre-Slash, Some Humor
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:47:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23854822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeinButterdieb/pseuds/KeinButterdieb
Summary: Spielt direkt nach „Zwischen den Ohren".
Relationships: Karl-Friedrich Boerne/Frank Thiel
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [indigo_inferno](https://archiveofourown.org/users/indigo_inferno/gifts).



> Ohhh, die Idee zu dieser Geschichte ist schon so alt inzwischen, bestimmt vier Jahre oder noch älter. Und im Laufe der Zeit lief die Geschichte in meinem Kopf immer mal ein bisschen anders ab, anfangs war sie aus Thiels Sicht geplant etc. Das ist halt jetzt letztendlich draus geworden.
> 
> Die Geschichte ist ein spätes Geburtstagsgeschenk für die liebe indigo_inferno. ♥

„Jetzt machen Sie schon die Tür auf und kommen da gefälligst wieder raus, Boerne!“

„Ich denke ja gar nicht dran!“

„Na los, Boerne! Rauskommen!“

„Erst wenn Sie sich wieder beruhigt haben und versprechen, dass Sie mir nichts tun.“

Leises typisches Thiel-Lachen. „Gar nix versprech' ich!“

„Nun, dann komme ich jetzt auch nicht raus!“  
Natürlich konnte er nicht ewig in Thiels Badezimmer bleiben. Es war hier leicht stickig, obwohl er bereits das Fenster gekippt hatte, und der Anblick der teilweise arg verkalkten Fliesen schmerzte ihm richtig in den Augen. Sich den großen Wandspiegel genauer zu betrachten, machte auch keine Freude, der hatte ebenfalls eine dringende Reinigung nötig. Genauso wie die gesamte Badgarnitur. Nein, länger als nötig wollte er hier nicht verweilen, nur eben so lange, bis sich Thiel wenigstens _annähernd_ wieder beruhigt haben würde.

„BOERNE, LOS! RAUS DA!“

„Nein!“  
Er war es ja längst gewöhnt, von Thiel angeschrien zu werden, und dass Thiel nicht gerade der dankbarste Mensch auf Erden war, nun ja, das wusste er auch längst. Aber er hatte es doch _wirklich_ nur gut gemeint, als er Thiel den Ausgang des unglaublich öden Fußballspiels mitgeteilt hatte. Er hatte sich durch das komplette restliche Spiel gequält, weshalb sollte Thiel das denn auch noch tun?  
Thiels Gebrülle hatte ihm in den Ohren weh getan. Ja, er war es gewöhnt, von Thiel angebrüllt zu werden, aber _so_ wütend hatte er ihn bisher selten erlebt. Gut, es war ganz offensichtlich ein Fehler gewesen, dass er Thiel das Ende des Spiels verraten hatte, hatte er ja eingesehen. Als er also lieber mal vorsichtig zu einer Entschuldigung angesetzt hatte, war Thiels Gesicht bedrohlich dunkelrot geworden. Es hatte ihm auf den Lippen gelegen, um ein Haar wäre ihm der Ratschlag heraus gerutscht, einen Arzt zu konsultieren, weil diese Röte auf einen bedenklich hohen Blutdruck hinweisen könnte, aber den Rat hatte er sich gerade so doch noch verkniffen.  
„Ich gehe nun wohl mal besser nach Hause“, hatte er stattdessen gesagt und war aufgestanden.

„Moment noch! So schnell kommen Sie mir jetzt nicht davon!“ Thiel war aufgesprungen, als hätte ihm irgendwas in den Hintern gestochen.

Und dann hatte er es _wirklich_ für das Beste gehalten, zügig zu verschwinden. Er war los gerannt. Thiel ihm direkt hinterher. Und weil Thiel für sein Format und Alter doch ziemlich fit war, hatte der ihn auch innerhalb von wenigen Sekunden bereits beinahe eingeholt.  
Ohne lange und großartig darüber nachzudenken, dazu war ja auch die Zeit viel zu knapp gewesen, war er in Thiels Bad geflohen und hatte die Tür verriegelt. 

Tja, und nun stand er hier eben. In Thiels Bad, das eine gründliche Reinigung verdient hätte.

„Mann, Boerne, langsam wird’s echt albern!“

„Haben Sie sich denn wieder ansatzweise beruhigt?“

Schon wieder das typische leise Thiel-Lachen. „Sie Scherzkeks, Sie regen mich doch gerade immer weiter auf!“

Nein, natürlich konnte er nicht ewig hier bleiben. Und natürlich war die Sicherheit sowieso trügerisch. Nicht, dass Thiel unintelligent war, nein, niemals würde er das behaupten. Aber wäre Thiel noch ein wenig schlauer, hätte der längst rausbekommen, wie sich die Tür auch ohne Schlüssel auf einfache Weise öffnen ließ. Als Kommissar hätte er da eigentlich schon drauf kommen müssen.  
Die Sicherheit, in der er sich befand, war trügerisch, sie war eigentlich gar nicht vorhanden. All die vergangenen Jahre hatte er gedacht und gehofft, dass er bloß davon laufen und sich in Sicherheit bringen musste, wenn es zu gefährlich für ihn werden würde. Die Tür fest verriegeln, wenn nötig gleich mehrmals abschließen. Die Augen schließen. Immer und immer wieder. Hatte alles nichts genützt. Das Schloss war kaputt, klemmte, abschließen war nicht möglich, seit Jahren nicht. Klar hätte er es längst reparieren können, war aber einfacher gesagt als getan.

„Boerne, ich ... ich muss bald mal aufs Klo!“

„Dann gehen Sie doch in meiner Wohnung, einen Schlüssel haben Sie ja. Und mein Bad ist im Gegensatz zu Ihrem wenigstens sauber und es riecht dort wohltuend nach Mandelblüte und ...“

„Boerne, gleich trete ich die Tür ein!“

„Das würde ich mir an Ihrer Stelle äußerst gut überlegen, die Kosten für eine neue Tür stelle ich Ihnen dann nämlich in Rechnung.“

„Ach Mann, Boerne ... Warum haben Sie das eigentlich getan?“

„Sie waren so unglaublich wütend.“

„Nee, ich mein' nicht, warum Sie sich in meinem Bad eingeschlossen haben, sondern das mit dem Fußballspiel.“

„Herr Thiel, es tut mir wirklich aufrichtig leid. Ich dachte, wenn ich Ihnen das Ergebnis verrate, wird Ihnen klar, dass es sich nicht lohnt, das Spiel selbst ...“

„Das meine ich doch nicht, Boerne!“

„Sondern?“ 

„Warum haben Sie sich das Spiel überhaupt zu Ende angeschaut, obwohl ich gar nicht da gewesen bin?“

„Nun ja, ich dachte ja anfangs, dass Sie nur kurz verschwunden sind.“

„Ja, aber irgendwann haben Sie dann ja gemerkt, dass ich doch länger weg bin.“

„Ja ...“

„Also, warum sind Sie dann nicht einfach nach Hause gegangen? Warum haben Sie sich stattdessen, das in Ihren Augen so stinklangweilige Spiel angesehen?“

„Weil ...“ Nervös fuhr er sich durchs Haar. Konnte Thiel ja nicht sehen.

„Ja? Weil?“

„Na ja, das Anschauen des Spiels hat mich immer schläfriger werden lassen, und ... und ich ...“ Herrgott, was stammelte er hier bloß zurecht?

„Warum sind Sie nicht einfach heim gegangen und haben sich schlafen gelegt?“

„Thiel ...“ Und wie schrecklich trügerisch die Sicherheit war. Er saß in der Falle. Weit und breit gab es keinen Fluchtweg. Irgendwann musste er es doch nochmal gründlich mit dem Reparieren versuchen.

„Na, nun sagen Sie schon, Boerne. Finden Sie meine Couch bequemer als Ihr Bett? Kann ich mir ja kaum vorstellen.“

„Nein, es ... es ist nur ...“ Warum fiel ihm denn nicht eine Ausrede ein? Einfach irgendeine dämliche Ausrede?

Geräusche vor der Tür. Klang so, als hätte sich Thiel hingesetzt und angelehnt. „Warum sind Sie nicht gegangen, Boerne?“

„Weil ...“ Er wollte Thiel nicht anlügen. Er wollte ihm aber auch nicht Wahrheit sagen. 

„Warum nicht, Boerne?“

Thiel klang gar nicht mehr richtig wütend, das verwirrte ihn. Oder war er einfach nur zu müde geworden inzwischen, um noch richtig wütend zu klingen? Boerne war zumindest mittlerweile müde. Was, wenn das Schloss irreparabel geschädigt war? „Weil ich auf Sie warten wollte, Thiel.“ So, nun war es raus. Er hatte es gesagt. 

„Sie wollten auf mich warten?“

„Ja.“

„Weil Sie mit mir ... über die neuesten Entwicklungen von dem Fall reden wollten?“

„Über die neuesten Entwicklungen des Falls, Thiel, Sie lernen es wohl wirklich nie.“

„Lenken Sie nicht ab!“

Na also, jetzt wirkte Thiel wieder so wütend wie vorher. Langsam wurde aber auch er aus irgendeinem Grund zornig. Vielleicht weil Thiel offensichtlich nichts begriff. Oder weil das doofe Schloss immer noch kaputt war. „Weshalb sind denn eigentlich _Sie_ nicht gegangen, Herr Thiel?“ 

„Hä, wann?“

„Nachdem wir bei mir Brüderschaft getrunken haben. Da sind Sie ja auch nicht einfach nach Hause gegangen, sondern haben bei mir geschlafen!“ Oh, wie das klang!

„Mann, Boerne, ich ... ich war blau ohne Ende, erinner mich ja kaum dran, dass wir da Brüderschaft getrunken haben!“

„Aber so ganz dunkel erinnern Sie sich noch daran?“

„Ja ... glaub schon.“

„Aha.“ Warum siezten sie sich dann jetzt eigentlich wieder? Warum hatte er Thiel danach wieder gesiezt? Weil auch das ihm irgendeine nicht vorhandene Sicherheit vorgaukelte?

„Boerne?“

„Ja?“

„Sie ... wollten auf mich warten?“

„Ja, wollte ich, Thiel.“

„Und ich wollte ...“

„Ja?“ Thiel gab ihm keine Antwort, vielleicht war er ja vor der Tür eingeschlafen. Dann könnte er ja eigentlich die Chance nutzen und sich davon schleichen. „Herr Thiel?“, flüsterte er.

„Ich wollte nicht gehen.“

Oh. „Thiel ...“

„Machst du jetzt bitte endlich mal die Tür auf?“


	2. Epilog

Die Fliesen waren immer noch verkalkt, der Spiegel noch genauso dreckig wie vorher, die Luft war immerhin minimal besser geworden. Tangierte ihn alles aber gerade nur peripher.

„Boerne?“, murmelte Thiel grinsend gegen seinen Mund.

„Ja?“

„Ich hab' dir ja vorhin gesagt, dass du mir jetzt nicht so schnell davon kommst.“

„Das soll heißen?“, fragte er ein wenig verunsichert.

„Brauchst nicht gleich so ängstlich zu gucken.“ Das Grinsen wurde breiter. „Das nächste Fußballspiel schaust du dir mit mir zusammen an.“

„Einverstanden.“


End file.
